Dark Hearts
by Rose.Howard1
Summary: Set during the events of The Half Blood Prince. After Ron's betrayal, Hermione finds solace with another. Hermione/Draco Hermionie/Ron
1. Chapter 1 - Under the Stars

Chapter 1 -Under The Stars

Unsure of where she was going and not really caring, Hermione walked quickly through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She just needed to get away from that idiot Ronald Weasley. Would he even notice if she didn't return to the Gryffindor Common Room? _No_. She told herself, firmly. He would still be sucking the face of that bitch Lavender Brown. Hermione clenched her fists. Her fingers digging into her palms. Tears began to run down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them with the sleeve of her robe. As she went down some stairs, she stared down at the floor as she passed some first year girls.

 _How could he?_ She wondered. OK, so they hadn't made their relationship official but they had both known it was moving in that direction. She thought they had understood each other. She'd offered to take him to Slughorn's Christmas party after all. Although she hadn't specifically called it a date, surly he knew? They had been building up to it for so long. Dancing around their feelings. But then Ron has been acting weird for weeks and she had no idea why. Perhaps it was because he'd developed feelings for Lavender and was trying to push her away?

Now outside the castle, Hermione breathed in the cold night air but did not stop. It wasn't long before she found herself approaching the Great Lake. Something appeared in the distance. In the darkness it first appeared as just a blur.

"Lumos" Hermione whispered. The tip of her wand shone in an instant. She could now see the outline of a man stood at the edge of the lake, looking out. His blond hair stood out against the blackness of his cloak. Presumably alerted to her presence by the sudden light, the man turned around.

Hermione's heart sank. Stood in front of her was Draco Malfoy. This was the last thing she needed. She stopped dead in her tracks and braced herself for whatever insult Draco was about to throw at her. But the insult never came. Instead he quickly brought his sleeves up to his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked kindly. She was relieved by the lack of insults, and grateful for the distraction.

"I'm fine." He said sharply, and a little too quickly.

"You're been crying." Hermione pointed out, in a matter of fact tone.

"So have you." Draco said accusingly.

Draco seemed to stare. Hermione felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. she looked away, suddenly self conscious of her eyes that were probably puffy and red. Neither of them spoke. The only sound came from unknown animals in the Forbidden Forest.

The anger that has coursed through her veins so fiercely just a short time ago, was waning. Now replaced with sadness. The fight had gone out of her. With no desire to return to the castle, and unsure where else she could go, Hermione sat down on the grass. To her surprise, Draco sat down next to her.

"Want to talk about it?" Hermione asked politely.

Draco didn't speak but shook his head in response. "Do you?" He asked. But he seemed unsure of himself.

Hermione looked at him more closely now. He didn't seem like his usual self. His trademark sneer was gone. He seemed smaller, somehow. More vulnerable.

They sat for a while. The silence didn't feel awkward to Hermione. She was glad of the company, even it was Draco. Hermione looked up. Without the lights of the castle to drown them out, the stars were out in full force. Draco yawned, and stretched. Hermione wondered how long he had been out here. In the darkness, as Draco went to put his hand back on the grass, he missed and found his hand on Hermione's. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment, before Draco moved his hand and awkwardly mumbled "sorry".

Draco's touch had felt like a bolt of lightning. As the sensation began to fade, she felt a desire to reach out and touch Draco's hand again. She mentally shook herself. What was she thinking? This was Draco! She looked towards him and realised he was staring at her. There was something in those eyes. Surprise? Desire? Hermione looked away and towards the lake. When Draco placed his hand on Hermione's again, it was deliberate. Hermione decided that for once in her life she was not going to over think it. This was just one sad soul comforting another, she told herself. It didn't mean anything. Feeling emboldened, she placed her head on Draco's shoulder.

They stayed there until the sun rose over the Great Lake.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Gate Crasher

Chapter 2 – The Gate Crasher

Professor Slughorn's Christmas party was a disaster. After Hermione's argument with Ron, followed by her encounter with Draco, her head was a mess. Against her better judgement, when Cormac McLaggen asked her to be his date to the party, she had said yes. Cormac was a handsome man but Hermione had come to realise he was also vile. He had spent the entire evening talking about himself. He hadn't asked her anything about herself. Her best friend Harry Potter hadn't been very sympathetic when she complained. "Serves you right for coming with him" he had told her. In truth, she had picked Cormac as her date purely to annoy Ron. Whom she had not forgiven for rejecting her for Lavender. Had Hermione not interfered, Cormac would have beaten Ron at the Quidditch try outs at the beginning of the year. Hermione had cast a Confudus charm on Cormac, resulting in Ron making more saves. The only other person who suspected what she had done was Harry. Although she had never actually admitted the truth to him.

Thankfully, neither Ron nor Draco had been invited to the party. This meant the only person at the party she had to avoid was Cormac. Cormac had been like an octopus after a few butter beers. Hands everywhere. Hermione shuddered at the memory. She had snuck off as soon as she could. It had been relatively easy, due to how crowded the room was. She'd had good practise over the last few weeks, where she had been doing her best to avoid Ron and Draco. It was harder to avoid Ron, with them both being Gryffindors. She had taken to spending most of her spare time in the library, often with Harry.

Slughorn's office was festively decorated for the occasion, with hangings of emerald, crimson and gold. And unless Hermione was mistaken, the room had been made bigger. _Like the Tardis,_ she thought and smiled to herself at the reference. Her Dad loved that old show.

Hermione was hiding under Slughorn's desk but she could hear the other guests chatting happily and the music playing in the background. She had a butterbeer in one hand, and in the other a copy of _Advance Potion Making_ that she had found on top of the desk and borrowed. Hermione was quite content to read in peace while the party went on around her. She had conjured some pillows and had made the spot quite comfy. She watched the feet of guests and house elves who were wondering round the party serving food and drinks. Hermione was reading about _The Draught of Living Death._ She was so engrossed in the book that she had almost forgotten where she was until she heard a familiar voice.

"All right, I wasn't invited! I was trying to gate-crash, happy?" came the voice of Draco.

Hermione peeped out from under the desk. Filtch was stood next to Draco, who looked even paler than usual. Filtch looked very pleased with himself and had obviously dragged Draco in. Slughorn stood in from of them, smiling and telling Draco he was welcome to stay. Filtch no longer looked so pleased. A group of old wizards smoking pipes moved, blocking Hermione's view of Draco. When he came back into view, Draco was escorted outside by Professor Snape. Hermione watched as Harry briefly spoke to his date, Luna Lovegood and then seemed to disappear. Hermione knew he had probably followed Draco and Snape. She watched the door intently waiting for the group to return. Harry returned first, looking deep in thought. Followed by Snape. She waited for Draco but when he did not return she went back to her book. After a few minutes she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It moved quickly towards Hermione and landed on top of her book. She was now able to examine it closely. It was an origami bird, a dove to be specific, made out of parchment.

Hermione laughed and put out her hand. "Well hello there!"

The bird cooed and jumped into her hand. Then in an instant it had unfolded itself. There on the unfolded parchment was a message. It read -

 _Hermione, can we talk? I'm in the corridor outside of the party._

The note wasn't signed. Hermione wondered who it was from. Draco? Ron? She didn't know which she would prefer. But did she even want to speak to either of them? She pondered it for a minute, but curiosity finally got the better of her, Hermione put the note in her purse and quickly and quietly moved from under the desk. With her head down she moved between talking groups of party guests. She saw Ginny Weasley, who was deep in conversation with her boyfriend Dean Thomas and did not seem to notice Hermione.

Hermione made her way to the door leading out of Slughorn's office. As it closed behind her the noise of the party faded. She looked down the corridor. There was no one there. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or annoyed. She slowing continued walking, wondering if her mystery note sender would appear. She was contemplating returning the party when someone suddenly grabbed her arm. Before she knew what was happening she had been pulled into an empty classroom.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed

"Hi," he said sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair. "Sorry for the dramatics. But I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you around much," he went on. "Anyone would think you've been avoiding me."

"Oh no! No! It's just… I'm so busy at the moment. I'm taking so making classes…" She trailed off and Draco raised an eyebrow. "Ok," Hermione admitted. "I've been avoiding you."

"I thought we'd had a nice time by the lake." He seemed to be playing it off as a joke, but he actually sounded a little hurt.

Guilt washed over Hermione. "I did! _We_ did. It's just, to be honest. I enjoyed it a little too much." She blushed at her own honesty.

Draco smiled at this, but Hermione didn't see as she was now staring at the floor. Draco's pale finger lifted her chin. She was now staring into those grey eyes. They seemed more inviting now, then their usual coldness. He was now closer than he had ever been before. Draco leaned in. In that moment Hermione wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on hers.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" Asked Ginny, who seemed to have apparated from nowhere in the door way.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Lovers

Chapter 3 – The Lovers

"Draco?!" exclaimed Ginny, while practically pushing Hermione through the portrait hole that led to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You've said that already." Hermione pointed out, straightening the long and elegant dark blue dress she was wearing.

"I know. It's just… Draco?!" Ginny said for what seemed to Hermione like the hundredth time. But Ginny still sounded just as shocked as she had the first time.

"Shh!" Hermione said nervously, quickly looking around the empty Gryffindor common room.

"It's late. Everyone is in bed." Ginny replied dismissively with the wave of a hand, while making her way over to some chairs.

"Nothing has happened. I mean, not really." Hermione defended herself as she followed Ginny. She took a seat in front of the lit fireplace. The warmth of the fire was familiar, welcoming.

"It didn't look like nothing to me." said Ginny, who had also sat down. "It looked like he was about to kiss you, and you didn't exactly look unhappy about it. If I hadn't turned up and dragged you away, it _would_ have happened. I thought you liked my brother anyway."

"I…" Hermione begun.

Ginny interrupted. "You don't have to pretend with me. I've seen the way you look at Ron."

"The same way you look at Harry?" Hermione was hoping to change the subject.

Ginny didn't take the bait. Instead she continued as if Hermione hadn't even spoken. "For the record, Ron's an idiot."

"I _did_ like him." Hermione admitted. "But he's with Lavender now. He's made his choice, and it's not me." She blinked away the tears now in her eyes.

"So you thought you'd turn your attention to Draco instead?" Ginny asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It isn't like that. It just kind of happened." Hermione went on the explain about bumping into Draco at the lake. "I don't know what it is between us. I'm not in love with Draco or anything. And I'm sure he doesn't love me. But I felt… something." Hermione was sure her whole face must be bright red with embarrassment by now. It felt like it was on fire. "I don't know what to call it. Some kind of connection."

Ginny leaned back in her chair, her long red hair falling gracefully behind her. She seemed to be contemplating Hermione's words. "What do you want to happen?" She finally asked, her voice neutral.

"I don't know. I just don't know. It's such a mess. I don't want to stick a label on it. But I do want to see him again." Hermione answered honestly.

"If it's what you want, I won't interfere. But Harry won't like it." Ginny pointed out.

That was the understatement of the year. Harry and Draco hated each other since their first year at Hogwarts, when Harry had rejected Draco's offer of friendship in favour of Ron's.

"You need to decide what you want." Ginny said, with finality.

Hermione knew she was right. She buried her face in her hands, and contemplated how her life had become such a disaster. She felt Ginny's arm around her. Hermione was glad she had a friend like Ginny she could trust. She wouldn't have to even ask her to keep her secret. Ginny would do it automatically.

The quiet night was interrupted by a girlish giggle. "Good night, Won Won" simpered the voice of Lavender Brown. Hermione cringed and looked up. She could hear footsteps and then appeared Ron and Lavender at the bottom of the staircase leading to the boys dormitory.

 _Lavender had been in the boys dormitory_. The words seem to scream inside her head. Over and over again. She knew what it meant. In her mind's eye she pictured a laughing Ron and Lavender searching for and finding an old unused room. Lavender pulling Ron inside. Kissing him. Removing his shirt. Hermione wanted to scream. Instead she forced the tormenting images away using all her willpower. She returned to reality where Ron and Lavender were passionately kissing goodnight. Their bodies intertwined. Hermione's stomach felt like it was being tied in knots. She stared at Lavender, who had now detached herself from Ron and was making her way towards the girls dormitory. Lavender's cheeks were flushed and she was smiling to herself, as she began to climb the stairs. When Hermione looked back, Ron was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Very Merry Christmas

Chapter 4 – A Very Merry Christmas

Back in her parents' house, away from the wizarding world Hermione's troubles seemed to melt away. With posters on the wall that didn't move, the only hint of Hogwarts was the wooden chest at the bottom of her bed, painted in the Gryffindor colours of scarlet and gold. It contained her robes and mountains of school books, which she had brought home to study over the Christmas period. Her ginger cat Crookshanks was fast asleep on her bed. Curled up on the soft cotton bedding.

As it was Christmas Eve, Hermione sat on the floor while wrapping her parents presents. She had also gotten gifts for Ginny and Harry. She had considered getting a present for Ron but had quickly decided against it. She tried to push the thought of Ron away, but the image of his face, those cute freckles and that red hair ran through her mind. Uninvited. Unwanted. Ron had made his choice. But this knowledge did nothing to stop the knotted feeling in her stomach. She pushed the partially wrapped presents away and buried her head in her hands. Until a sudden tapping sound brought her out of her thoughts. Grateful for the distraction she looked around confused. She was home alone while her parents did some last minute Christmas shopping. Hermione had finished her shopping weeks ago, so she had stayed at home. The tapping sound came again. This time she was able to pin down the source. It was coming from her window. Her bushy hair flew behind her as she rushed to the window. Wondering what the noise could be,she flung the windows opened and leaned out.

"I was in the area,." came a voice from below. Hermione looked down. A grinning Draco Malfoy was stood in her garden. A broomstick hovered by her window. The end of the wooden broom was still tapping gently against the now open window.

Hermione grinned back. "Draco!" she exclaimed. She couldn't believe it. What was he doing here? "I'll be right down!" she called. Butterflies filled her stomach and as she ran out of her room and down the stairs. She opened the back door and without thinking, flung herself into Draco's arms. Draco's body felt warm against hers, in contract with the cold winter air that surrounded them. Draco seemed to hesitate for only a moment before Hermione felt his arms wrap around her.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. She was still grinning, but pulled herself away from Draco, suddenly embarrassed by her own boldness.

Draco seemed unfazed. He casually waved his wand and his broom floated gently towards the ground, finally coming to a stop leaning against an old oak tree. "I told you. I was in the area." Draco replied.

"You shouldn't be doing magic here. You'll get me into trouble." But Hermione was still smiling.

"It's not inside your house. It's fine. As long as no muggles see. Well, I'm pretty sure. Those rules never made any sense to me anyway. Actually, I'm here to give you something." Draco's demeanour changed. He pulled on his sleeves nervously and then pulled out a small box from under his travelling cloak. It was covered in deep red wrapping paper, and tied with a green ribbon.

"Is that… for me?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

"Well it's not for Potter."

"Oh Draco! You shouldn't have!" Hermione gushed. "Oh, but I haven't got you anything." Why hadn't she thought to get Draco something? She scolded herself. But she had never expected Draco to get her a gift.

"Don't worry about that." Draco replied kindly, his arm outstretched. "Open it."

Hermione took the box from Draco's hand and pulled the ribbon and then the paper. She opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace. It was **exquisite**. A tear shaped diamond pendant that sparkled in the winter sun, on a white gold chain.

"Thank you. It's beautiful!" Exclaimed Hermione. She ran her finger over the pendant before taking the necklace out of the box to admire it. It was truly stunning. She has never owned anything like it.

"I'm glad you like it." The relief in Draco's voice was obvious, and there was colour in his usually pale face. "Come here. I'll put it on." Draco gestured for Hermione to come closer.

Hermione stepped towards Draco, closing the already small gap between them. Her breath quickened and her heart raced. As she passed him the necklace, her fingers gently grazed his. She turned around, pulling her hair away from the back of her neck. Hermione's skin tingled in anticipation of Draco's touch. He gently placed the necklace around her neck. It felt cool against her chest. Draco's fingers brushed against her skin. He seemed to have no trouble with the clasp. One the necklace was in place Draco slowly pulled Hermione's hair back.

Hermione turned around. Ginny's voice now rang in her ears. _You need to decide what you want._

"Merry Christmas Draco." Hermione's voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Merry Christmas Hermione."

Draco put his hand around Hermione's waist and gently pulled her towards him. Hermione did not pull away, instead allowing herself to be led by Draco. Her heart was now beating so fast she wondered if Draco could hear it. She looked into his eyes. It could have been for second, or a minute. Time seemed to have lost all meaning. Draco was leaning in now. She closed her eyes as Draco's lips reached hers. If Hermione was honest with herself, she has longed for this moment since their night by the Great Lake. She couldn't explain it, but it just felt so right. She placed her arm around Draco and melted into the kiss. His lips were softer than she had expected.

Hermione pulled away. "We're in trouble here, aren't we? "

"Oh absolutely" Draco whispered in her ear. Then he kissed her again.


End file.
